Alpha Heir
by MeshackDiva
Summary: The Hale kingdom has fallen to a tyrant. Only two Hale's have survived, one carrying the very being that could save her kingdom. Seeking refuge in the McCall kingdom, they are desperate for help from the True Alpha. Will the king listen to their pleas or turn them over to the tyrant that wants their very existence erased from the earth.
1. Chapter 1

"You have to leave." The man says holding his wife's face between his calloused hands.

Tears stream down her soot covered face. "I'm not leaving you." She chokes out.

Roars ring out in the night air as smoke billows into the night sky. More people are dying.

"You must. You have to protect our pup." The dark haired man lays a gentle hand on the woman's flat stomach.

Only the two knew about the new life. They had discovered it yesterday, now their happiness is burning away.

Hooves pound on the ground, growing ever closer. The man pulls his mate behind him, baring his fangs. A large horse stops in front of them, nostrils flaring, but unfazed at the presence of a wolf. The rider pulls the hood of her cloak down, revealing she is none other then the wolf's cousin.

"Malia." The man breathes.

"I will protect her, but you must try to save the others." The young woman states, holding a hand down to the other.

The man turns to his wife once more. "I love you. Be safe. Protect our pup. I _will_ find you again." He kisses her quickly, wishing desperately for more time. Pulling away he hauls his wife onto the horse. She grips Malia's waist tightly. "Go to the McCall kingdom. Tell the king I sent you. He should protect you." More pained cries fill the air. "Go. Now." He commands.

Malia spurs the horse forward.

"Derek!" The wife calls for her husband.

When she turns her head, wanting one last look at the man she loves, her only sight is a large black wolf running back into the burning castle. More tears stream down her face as she watches her home burn. Burying her face in between Malia's shoulder blades, she sobs.

"Hush, Stiles." Malia hisses.

Stiles bites her lip, trying desperately to quieten herself. Removing her face from Malia's cloak she looks around the dark woods they are speeding through. Shadows of creatures are weaving through the trees around them. Fear grips Stiles' heart. As the creatures close in, Malia spurs the horse on faster.

Stiles' eyes lock with one of the creatures' behind the skull it wears. Stiles grips Malia even tighter, readying herself for the attack. Before they come any closer a ragged howl rips through the air followed by a roar of victory, causing the creatures to race back in the direction they came. Stiles knew that howl, her very core ached at the broken sound.

Malia doesn't slow the stallion. They ride until they are out of the forrest, until they are out of their kingdom and in another. They ride until the horse can no longer walk and Stiles has lost track of the time. Climbing off the beast, Stiles' legs are wobbly. Her body aches almost as much as her heart.

Malia rubs the horse's sweat slick neck. "Shhh. We'll find you a place to rest." She whispers.

Stiles looks around to see that they are at the edge of a village. "Maybe there is a stable near by."

Malia pierces her lips. "Perhaps."

They walk until they see a barn. Tying the stallion in a stall, Malia hugs the horse's neck. "You will be a fine animal for these people."

"We can always wait until he is rested." Stiles suggests.

"No. We must keep moving." With that they continue on their way.

They walk in silence for a while. The sun starts to rise and people start to mill out of their houses. The two ignore the odd stares.

"What are we going to do?" Stiles asks.

"We find the king. Tell him what happened. Then lay low until Derek finds us." Malia pulls her cloak tighter onto herself.

"How far is the castle?" Stiles sways slightly on her feet.

"We rode for three straight days, so I believe the castle is the next village." Malia's voice is clipped.

Three days? No food, no water, and no break. Damn no wonder Malia prided her horse so well. Stiles knew she had been training that Stallion for years, but it was able to carry them this far at neck breaking speeds. Maybe the rumors were true and the horse had magic in his veins. Like the ancient beasts of the dead forrest.

Fatigue starts to take Stiles. She hasn't eaten in three days, let alone sleep. Her body is too weak.

"Stiles, what's wrong?" Malia stops. The coyote's hands are fast as they shoot out to catch the human as she stumbles.

"Haven't eaten yet." Stiles mumbles.

"So, it shouldn't be bothering you this bad."

Stiles chuckles lightly at her cousin-in-law's denseness. "I am human and pregnant, Malia."

"What?" She breathes. "You're... Derek did mention a pup. Oh, your carrying a pup!" She whispers excitedly.

Stiles smiles. "We were going to tell everyone, but-" Before Stiles can finish her sentence, Malia has dropped to her knees and pressed her ear to Stiles' flat stomach.

Stiles watches the coyote's face. "I hear its heartbeat." She whispers.

"Yes, I'm just a few along. That's what we believe anyway."

Malia stands nodding. "We need to find you food." Looking around her eyes lock onto something.

Stiles turns to see a small sign hanging above an open door. The word 'Bakery' carved onto it. Walking in all conversation in the little shop stops. That's when Stiles realizes what they must look like. Dirty, torn clothing, covered in soot, and bags under their eyes. Stiles glances over to see Malia tightening her cloak around herself more.

An elder woman behind the counter speaks, drawing Stiles' attach away from the coyote. "Is there something I can do for you two?"

"My friend needs food." Malia orders.

Stiles sighs. Talking to people has never been Malia's strong point.

"I will serve the human, but you are to leave." The woman says in a clipped tone.

"What? Why?" Stiles speaks before thinking.

"Coyotes bring nothing but trouble." She snaps, eyeing the Malia.

Stiles takes a step towards Malia, to defend her, but her feet seem too heavy and she can no longer stay up right. Malia catches her before she hits the ground.

"Please. My friend needs food." Malia begs.

Stiles would have called her out on the very emotion in her voice had she not been fighting back the darkness trying to take over.

"Fine. Take a seat."

Stiles is carried and placed in a hard chair. Soon food is placed in front of her and Malia is slowly feeding her. When Stiles strength starts to returns she is able to notice the young woman standing next to the table.

"Do you need anything else?" She asks quietly. Her ashy blonde hair is the same color as the older woman's.

"No." Malia growls softly.

"Are you from the Hale kingdom?" She asks.

Stiles' eyes widen at her. "Yes. Is there any word? Any survivors from the castle?"

Its been three days. Surely there has been news.

The woman pierces her lips. "No." She says before walking off.

Stiles and Malia share a glance. Stiles only shrugs off the despair and starts to devour her meal on her own. Malia matches her with her own meat and bread. Gulping down water, Stiles rubs her stomach protectively. She can't ever do that again. Not if she wants a strong pup. She swallows hard, this pup is going to need to be strong if no one survived.

"Ma, you gave them food?" A male voice booms.

Both women turn to see a man with similar features as the older woman, but muddy brown hair instead of blonde, storming through the door. Malia growls softly.

"Easy." Stiles whispers, but the man's attention has already been taken off his mother and placed onto them.

"Go back to your kingdom. You aren't welcome here." He growls.

"Jeffery, wait until they get here." The older woman scolds.

"Wait until who get here?" Malia asks. She stands and Stiles follows.

The woman sends a glare at the man she called Jeffery. "Everyone just needs to calm down."

Stiles is readying her body to run. She will do anything to protect her pup. Just then three large males enter the bakery, eyes glowing gold. Stiles glances at Malia to see her eyes are still neutral. Letting the electric blue show would have been a death sentence in this kingdom. The king did not tolerate killers.

The black male is the first to speak. "Alpha McCall wishes to see you." He says in an eerily calm voice for someone who has glowing eyes.

Malia snarls softly. Stiles understands. The way the McCall people have treated them, will their king be any different? Rumors say he is a just king, but will he be just when dealing with them?

"Malia, maybe we should listen. We are in his kingdom." Stiles coaxes.

Even with the uncertainty, Derek had told them to speak with the king.

Finally Malia nods. "Fine."

 _ **A/N:**_ **Hi guys. I am all hopped up on Nightqul and some other meds seeing as the doctors can't figure out if I have strep or the flu. So I get the best of both worlds when it comes to meds. Yay! Anyway, please review. Tell me if I should continue this story or if its just shit. Please, give me your honest opinion. Thanks for reading. YOLO. Until Next Time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles can't help but fidget under the Alpha's gaze. She knew the rumors, she just never thought they would hold such truth. She had heard how the tyrant king Deucalion had almost driven his kingdom to the ground. How a villager boy, no older then fifteen, had presented eyes of red. He had been born a simple golden eyed beta, but in him was what people thought to be a myth, a true alpha. He and his rag tag pack of unrelated betas had dethroned the king and raised the kingdom up to its prime.

The alpha is defiantly young and holds no resemblance to the previous bloodline. He must be Stiles' age, She was young when the rumors started to spread. Working in the Hale castle had given her the best access to gossip.

"You two are refuges from the Hale kingdom?"

Stiles can only nod.

"Is there any word on the kingdom?" Malia asks. Stiles' gut twists with fear.

The alpha frowns. "Nothing good. The castle is still on fire. It is unsure who survived or what caused it."

Stiles swallows knowing it wasn't a what, but a who. "Alpha we believe the one responsible is an Argent."

"Impossible. The Argents are good people. I was friends with the late princess, they would do no harm to another kingdom. That would be means for war." The king glares at the two.

Stiles begins to shake under the king's gaze. Malia puts a comforting arm around her. "We apologize for the misinformation. It was very... hectic in the castle."

"You are from the castle?" The queen speaks up. She is whats known as a kitsune from the kingdom across the sea. Her eyes were the truth behind that rumor.

"We were servants for the royal family." Stiles explains quickly. With the king's reaction earlier she isn't sure if telling the truth would help them in anyway.

"What are your names?" The king asks.

"Malia and Stiles Tate." Malia lies smoothly.

Stiles knows her heartbeat is steady. One of the perks of being a coyote, the ability to lie to even the supernatural. Which is why they are not known as the trustworthy kind.

The alpha's eyes narrow. Clearly someone told him what Malia is. "Sisters?" He probes.

"Cousins." Stiles supplies. Knowing her heartbeat would beat true.

The Alpha rubs his lopsided jaw in thought. The queen lays her hand on his knee causing him to look at her. They share a glance before she looks at them and speaks.

"Do you two seek refuge until we discover what has happened in your kingdom?"

"Yes, your majesty." Stiles pleas. "We will work. I am good in the kitchen, Malia can work wonders in the stables."

The king nods. "You may stay here, as long as you work."

Then his guards are walking towards them. It was the three from earlier.

"Follow me to your rooms." The black man says.

"Room." Malia interjects.

The man turns to look at his king.

"Just take them to one room, Boyd." The king sighs.

With that the two are escorted to a room.

"Clothes and fresh food will be brought to you shortly." The one called Boyd says. Then the doors are closed and they are left alone.

"Where did Tate come from?" Stiles asks while exploring their guest room.

They have a large closet, writing desk, king sized bed, and even a bathroom with a bath and toilet.

"It use to be the name of a lord in the Hale Kingdom." Malia does her own inspection of the room.

"I never expected the True Alpha to look so innocent." Stiles mumbles

Malia stops to stare at her. "What are you rambling about?"

"I thought the True Alpha would be scary. Granted he did scare me, but not because of his looks. If it wasn't for the power he held I would think he was almost puppy like."

Malia's eyes roll. "Well he isn't going to like me very much if its ever discovered what my eye color is."

Stiles swallows. "Would he really harm you?"

"Its one of the major laws in this kingdom. Don't kill. Its one reason they never intervene in wars. They think disputes can be settled without violence. I heard he kicked out a member of his own pack because his eyes turned blue after returning one night."

"I won't let anything happen to you. Right now, you're all the family I have left."

Malia smiles reassuringly. "I can keep my eyes under control. I promise I am not going to leave you here alone. Especially while you carry that pup."

Stiles hand goes to rub her stomach lovingly. "I hope its strong. The little one will need to be with everything that is going on."

A knock at their door has them falling silent. It opens to reveal a red-head enters with several dresses in her arms while a blonde follows with a tray of food. The smell of chicken has Stiles running to the bathroom.

In between heaving Stiles hears Malia say, "No more chicken is allowed near her. Please, take it away and bring some soup." There are soon hands holding her hair back. "Easy. Just some normal sickness."

Stiles leans back against Malia's legs, gulping down fresh air. "I was hoping I would never experience this part."

"Are you expecting?" Stiles looks up to see the red-head in the doorway of the bathroom. Malia growls. "Sorry, I just wanted to check on her."

Stiles stands with Malia's help. "Its okay. Malia is just defensive. Yes, I am expecting."

The girl nods. "My name is Lydia. I had my first a year ago. If you need anything let me know."

Stiles smiles grateful. "Thank you."

Lydia leaves to doorway and begins to busy herself around the room. Within minutes the blonde has returned with a bowl of soup. Stiles sips on the steaming broth as Malia watches the two maids every move.

"You two are expected to be washed up and in the throne room within the hour." The blonde instructs.

Stiles can tell with one look that Malia doesn't like the blonde. "Your name?" The coyote bites out.

The blonde's eyes flash gold before straightening. "Erica."

Stiles watches Malia. Proud that the coyote is able to keep her eyes in check at the slight challenge.

"Curious that the king allows wolves to be servants." Stiles jaw drops at Malia's insult.

It was true. Wolves should not be servants, seeing as they are the highest rank of species among the kingdoms of the south. Humans or a lesser species are meant to be servants in the castle. It also risks the chance of a pack challenging the royal pack, or peasant blood mixing with pure blood. Though that never really worked for the Hale Royals. Seeing as being a servant is how Stiles met Derek.

"We are not servants. We are pack." Erica speaks proudly.

Stiles heart nearly jumps into her throat. The McCall Pack is serving them and Malia has just insulted them. Will they throw them out?

"Shh." Malia whispers in her ear.

"There is no need to threat. We understand one of... her species does not have the ability for proper manners." Erica draws eyeing Malia up and down.

"Erica." Lydia scolds under her breath.

Anger starts to settle in Stiles' belly. She may be kicked out, but she will not allow anyone to speak to Malia or not.

"At least she has enough class to not insult another species so lowly. I would have hoped being of a Royal Pack would mean you were more understanding and humble." Stiles says all too sweetly.

Stiles didn't miss the smirk from Lydia or the glare from Erica.

"Be in the throne room within the hour. Don't be late." Erica growls before storming out, Lydia following her.

Malia laughs as she goes to shut the door. Stiles crawls onto the bed and curls in on herself.

"What's wrong?" Malia asks, noticing Stiles' change in mood.

"Do you think he made it?" Stiles breathes.

The room falls silent. Malia crawls onto the bed, pulling Stiles into her arms.

"He is a stubborn bastard. He won't allow a crazy bitch to take him from his mate."

Stiles buries her face into the crook of the coyote's neck, breathing in her scent. She doesn't smell like Derek, but she does smell like home.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Well I see I have some followers on this story so I will keep it up for a bit. Please review. I want to hear what you all think of this story. I have some ideas, but I want to know if ya'll truly want to see this story continue. Anyways, thanks for reading! YOLO! Until Next Time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles smoothed her grey gown down as she waited for Malia to finish washing up. The dresses that were brought to them are nothing more then simple maiden dresses. Something a servant would wear on a normal day. Personally Stiles preferred dresses like these instead of the all to tight gowns the royals are expected to wear, though she does enjoy dressing up every now and then.

Stiles looks up to see Malia entering the room, towel drying her brown hair. Stiles doesn't think twice of Malia's nakedness as she goes to find a dress for the coyote. Being in front of people nude is somewhat normal for shifters. When Stiles had first went to work at the castle it had startled her when Malia shifted from her fur to human skin in front of her. She had grown up in a solely human home, never seeing a were shift.

Stiles finds a dirt brown gown that seems to be perfect for Malia. The coyote has always like earth colors. Turning to her cousin, Stiles presents the dress.

"You are no longer a servant, Stiles. You don't have to pick out my clothes for me." Malia grumbles, dropping the towel.

"Well, until the king throws us out, we both are servants and I am not doing this because I have to. I am doing it because I want to." Stiles helps Malia into her dress. Once the coyote is dressed, Stiles goes to fix her long hair.

"Oh, no. We are going to do something different with our hair." Malia pulls Stiles down on the desk chair.

Stiles watches as Malia rummages around her things until she pulls out her small dagger. "What are you doing?"

"Until we decide we are going to come out with the truth we must play the part of servants. Meaning we need to hide any resemblance to Hale royalty." The coyote makes her way back over to Stiles.

"What are you going to do?" Stiles narrows her eyes.

"I am just going to give you a hair cut."

"But servants can have long hair!" Stiles protests.

Malia rolls her eyes. "Yes, but it is also easier for someone to recognize you with your same hairstyle."

Stiles grumbles under her breath but allows Malia to cut off her brown locks. Then returns the favor. When they are done both have boy like hair styles. Stiles can't help but run a hand through her too short locks.

"Stop pouting. It will grow back, eventually."

Stiles huffs. "We are going to be late if we don't leave now."

The two make their way through the halls. Noticing how there is no hustle and bustle that should be going on within the castle walls. There should be servants milling around or guards stationed. Not this barren silence.

They don't have to even knock when they reach the doors of the throne room. The guard named Boyd, ushers them in. The king is on his throne, his wife seated next to him. A guard next to both of them.

"Thank you for returning." The true alpha speaks.

Stiles swallows nervously. What has he decided.

"You may have noticed there is no one in the castle other then my own pack. When word came that the Hale kingdom had fallen, I sent everyone away. I wasn't going to risk my own pack meeting the same fate. I admit I was harsh earlier, but you must understand why I am cautious. Especially when we are in the presence of a species known for its ability to deceive."

Stiles heart speeds up as she seeks Malia's hand, gripping her fingers tightly. Her eyes never leave the king. She doesn't miss how the king notices her movements. His lips quirk up ever so slightly.

"But, as my wife has reminded me, her kind too has been seen as deceivers. She wasn't what most would have wanted as their queen, but she has proven herself worthy of the title." The alpha gazed lovingly at the kitsune before turning back to the two women. "So I am going to give you both a chance. You have sanctuary here until more news from the state of your kingdom arrives."

Stiles could weep at the king's feet. He is truly going to allow them to stay.

"Stiles, you will be placed in the kitchen. Malia, you will be in the stables. Tomorrow the servants and guards will return to the castle. That is when you will start work. For now, though, I would like to know what happened." The king leans forward slightly, ready to listen.

Stiles glances at Malia, she nods. Facing the king she is the first to speak. "I was in the stables when the first hint of something off hit me. It was a scent. Something dark and earthy. It was as if someone had dug up all the decaying corpses and left them in the hot sun. I started to make my way to the castle when I saw the first creature. It was a man or it use to be. The beast was seven feet tall and built like an ox. Its body dressed in the bones of an animal. I tried to fight it, but I was no match. The thing would have killed me if the castle had not erupted into flames. It left me and I ran back to the stables. Taking a horse to see if I could find anyone outside. I found Stiles and we fled."

Stiles watches as the king nods slowly. His guards glancing at one another. They shift on their feet nervously.

"Do you know what the beasts are?" Malia questions.

The king nods. "They come from the waste lands. They are known as Berserkers."

The waste lands? The never ending desert that takes anyone that enters its lands. Being banished there is worse then death. Stiles begins to shake. These beasts were able to survive the waste lands, they were born there, how on earth are they to be defeated? How could anyone stand a chance against them? Derek...

"I would like to here your side of the story now, Stiles." The king speaks softly.

Stiles' mind begins to race from the memories.

 _Derek nuzzles her flat stomach causing Stiles to giggle. The wolf looks up with a grin._ _"Do you think it will be a wolf?"_

 _Stiles rolls her eyes. "We just discovered I am carrying a pup and you are already concerned with its species." She mocks._

 _Derek crawls farther onto the bed, kissing Stiles' check. "It could be anything and I would love it. Human or wolf, it will be loved. Not just by me, but by the whole family."_

 _Stiles hums in satisfaction. It is true. When Peter had brought home his daughter, a coyote of all things, no one had batted an eye. She was family. Though she would never be allowed to rule in the eyes of the court, she was royal blood. Even when Derek had married Stiles, making her his wife before presenting her to the family as his mate, she was welcomed into the family. Her human_ _status or peasant blood not even a problem._

 _"When do you think we should tell the family?" She muses._

 _"Soon. Before you start to smell. I want to be able to surprise them." The wolf cuddles into his wife even more._

 _Derek stops all of a sudden and sits up, head titling to the side as if he is listening. A growl rumbles from his chest._

 _"What is is?" Stiles asks, worry coursing through her chest._

 _"We have to go." The wolf jumps out of bed, turning only to scoop Stiles up into his arms._

 _He doesn't bother to put a shirt on and Stiles is grateful that she had decided to keep her dress on. Kicking open their bedroom door, Derek fleas down the hall. Shouts and roars start to fill the air along with the stench of smoke. Stiles clings to her husband as he carries her._

 _They reach the main hall and Stiles has to hold back a screech. Blood coats the floors and walls. Bodies of their servants and guards littered everywhere. Flames lick the ceiling at the end of the hall as smoke rolls around them. Derek turns wildly before bolting towards a servants stairway. He slips and they both land in a puddle of blood. Stiles begins to shake as she crawls onto her feet._ _The smoke around them filling her lungs and causing her to cough. Derek scoops her back up into his arms and makes his way down the stairs._

 _A sob rakes Stiles body. What is happening._

 _"Shh, I know." Derek mumbles._

 _He sprints through the servant corridors. Stiles knows these halls like the back of her hand, seeing as she lived here for three years. She knows that Derek is heading to the door that leads out the back of the castle. Though seeing no sign of life among the rooms and halls worries her._

 _Once out in the crisp night air, Derek puts plenty of distance between them and the castle before setting Stiles down._

 _"You have to run."_

"Stiles." Malia whispers, shaking the woman slightly.

Stiles blinks. She is no longer outside her burning castle. Instead she is staring at the true alpha. He frowns at her.

Tears threaten to spill. "I was in the castle. I was... cleaning the prince's room when h-he started to behave oddly. The next thing I know he is dragging me down the hall saying we have to leave. W-we turned a corner and." Stiles gulps. "There was so much blood. The servants and the guards... they were all dead. Smoke was everywhere. The prince... he saved me. Once he got me out he headed back in to try to save others."

Malia pulls Stiles into her arms. Squeezing her gently. Stiles clings to her. She hates the thought that Malia might truly be the only family she has left.

The king clears his throat, bringing the two's attention back to him. "Thank you for sharing your story with me. I also understand that you are pregnant?"

Stiles nods, a hand instinctively going to her stomach.

"Is the father still in the Hale Kingdom?"

Stiles heart fills like its shattering as she shakes her head. "I believe... he's dead." She chokes out. Malia's hold on her tightens.

The king nods. "I am sorry for your loss. The only news is that the burning has finally stopped. No one is allowed to leave the kingdom other then messengers. I will give you more information as it arrives." He sighs sitting back into his seat. "You may return to your rooms. Isaac. Liam. Escort them please."

The two guards by the thrones walk forward. Stiles and Malia allow the guards to take them back to their rooms.

Once the doors are closed, Stiles collapses on the bed.

"Malia, if none of them got out. If they are all dead, you know what that means." Stiles whispers.

Malia sits on the corner of the bed, staring at the wall. "My eyes won't turn. My coyote blood means I will never be able to rule."

"You may not become alpha, but the pup... it will be born with red eyes." Stiles rubs circles over her belly.

In the southern kingdoms the royal blood line will always produce an alpha. The first born of the king will be the one to inherit the title, the alpha passing on the color of their eyes to their child. Laura was born with the blazing red shine, making her the pride of the kingdom. If anything happened to her, Derek's eyes would change to the alpha red. In Stiles' situation, her pup is the last of the blood line, meaning its eyes will be alpha red.

"We will cross that bridge when we get there." Malia says with a sigh.

Stiles nods. Thinking that far ahead at the moment is not going to help them. For now they just must be positive.

 ** _A/N:_ Next chapter is up! If you have any questions just let me know! Thanks for reading! YOLO. Until Next Time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles wipes the sweat from her forehead as she leans against the wall of the hall. She has been slaving over the hot stove all day preparing a meal for the king and queen's anniversary. Luckily her shift ended a few moments ago or she would have fainted from the heat.

Its been a month since her and Malia arrived at the McCall kingdom. The only word from the Hale kingdom is that a woman has taken control. Stiles has no doubt in her mind that the woman is Kate Argent. The woman who had sent threats all those months ago. Derek had never elaborated on why she was so adamant on being heard by the Hale's, but Stiles' guesses it doesn't matter now.

"Are you okay?"

Stiles looks up to see Lydia standing in front of her. "Yes. I was just taking catching my breath."

The red head nods. "Would you mind helping me with something?"

"Umm, sure." None of the royal pack has even attempted to talk to her since she started working. They have all kept their distance, especially from Malia.

Following Lydia, she is lead to the garden. Its beautiful with the arrangements of flowers. Stiles smiles slightly, remembering how Derek would always lead her into the bushes so they could hide away front the world. Her favorite place was beneath a willow, it was the place her and Derek had first made love.

Squealing reaches Stiles' ears as they enter a small opening. A small child giggles at the man holding her. Blonde curls sit onto of her head as she squirms. The man holding her is a guard Stiles has seen around the throne room several times. He looks up as they draw nearer, blue eyes full of happiness.

"Mommy's here." He coos as he walks towards them. Once the child sees Lydia her hands shoot out in a grabby motion.

Lydia takes her and kisses the man sweetly on the lips. "Stiles this is my husband, Jordan."

Stiles bows slightly. Trying to make a good impression on another royal pack member. She is a servant after all.

"I thought she could help me with Ella today. Help prepare her for when her little one comes." Lydia's green eyes seem to light up as she looks at her baby girl.

"I think that is a wonderful idea." Jordan says. "I wish I could stay, but I must help prepare for tonight." With that the man leaves.

"So, Stiles, have you ever been around children?" Lydia asks bouncing Ella gently.

"No. I was an only child and the Hale's didn't have any young ones." Stiles has to swallow back a sob. Cora was the youngest of them all. Only 16 and was going to make a fine warrior. She refused to be anything that dealt with dresses or what a lady should be.

Lydis nods. "Ella here is the first of the McCall pack. So she is more spoiled then the average child." She laughs slightly.

Ella looks up at Stiles, regarding her with big green eyes. Stiles' hand goes to her stomach. It is still flat, though Stiles swears there is a slight pooch. One day her baby will be breathing and looking up at her, just like this.

"Is she a wolf?" Stiles asks curiously.

Lydia shakes her head. "We aren't sure yet. I didn't present as a banshee until 15 and Jordan is a hellhound. Both are rare and can skip a generation. So at the moment Ella is just Ella."

Stiles' jaw drops. A banshee? The woman in front of her is the messenger of death?

Lydia's eyes find her startled ones. "I know. Most people don't like the speak to me because of what I am. At least Jordan's kind is seen as the protectors of the supernatural. I am only seen as someone to avoid. They fear I might give them the kiss of death."

Stiles wants to take a step back, but fights her instincts. The kiss of death is a myth. She knows that. A banshee's powers is in her scream not her lips.

"Are you afraid of me now?"

Taking a deep breath, Stiles shakes her head. "I am just surprised that is all. I-I do have a request."

Lydia raises an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"If you ever feel that my baby's life is in danger. Will you tell me. Please." Stiles can't handle another surprise death. She wants time to prepare if anything is going to happen to her unborn child.

Lydia pierces her lips, but nods. "I will." Looking over her she cocks her head to the side. "Will yours be human or?"

Stiles swallows. She knows no one can see the mating mark on her shoulder. Their relationship had to be hidden for so long, but Derek couldn't wait. He had given her the mating bite just a few months into their relationship. Sealing their bond together. He was terrified they would be separated for so long, until he finally made her his wife. Ignoring what was expected of him as a prince. Expected that he was to marry a noble.

"I'm not sure. The father is... was a wolf."

Lydia nods seeming to take in the haunting look in Stiles eyes. She smiles slightly. "Now, lets see how well you are with a one year old."

The rest of he afternoon is spent with Stiles playing and learning how to care for an baby. Her and Lydia talked and laughed and Stiles believes they are on a track to friendship.

She is heading back when she overhears the king talking to his wife.

"This can't be true." He whispers fiercely.

Stiles presses herself into the wall. Willing her body to go still and quieten her heartbeat so that they won't sense her around the corner.

"The letter is from Kate, Scott. Kate _Argent._ There is no denying that she is the one that is sitting on the Hale throne." The queen says softly.

"We need to contact Chris. Maybe he has an idea of what to do, of who she is. All my time knowing Allison there was never any mention of a Kate." He sighs. "For now all we can do is fulfill her request."

The queen gasps. "You are really going to allow her to come here? What if she does the same to us?"

"She only asked for a meeting. We allow her to come and see if we can figure out what she wants."

"Scott, this is insane."

"I know. But if we can avoid war with this then it is our best option."

A hand twines with Stiles, she has to stifle a gasp. Malia places her finger to her lips and leads her away. Once they are back in the safety of their room does Stiles allow herself to breath easily.

"What did you hear?" Malia questions as she starts to strip out of her work clothes.

"Kate is coming here. She is the one that burned the castle." Stiles' voice doesn't sound like her own.

The king is going to allow that killer into this castle, into his kingdom. She is sitting on her family's throne and he is just going to let her pretend to be ruler and come here for a meeting. She knew who Kate was, Derek had told her all about the bitch. Now her family is dead because of her.

"Stiles. Hey, look at me."

Stiles looks up to see Malia standing in front of her. "What?"

"We are going to get through this. Understand? We will survive this."

"If she is on the throne, that means they are dead. He's dead." She knows she sounds selfish. She loves all the Hales, but Derek is her mate. He is the one that would meet her in the afterlife so they could continue their journey together. Stiles thought that wouldn't come for a long time, but here they were. She is living while is waiting on the other side.

Tears welled in Malia's eyes, reflecting Stiles' own. "I know."

With those broken two words, the women broke. They held each other as they cried. Wishing this was just a nightmare. They didn't even stir when a servant came to announce that is was time for the celebration. They ignored their duties and stayed in bed. They would not pretend to be happy when their hearts are shattering.

* * *

The black wolf growls at the bitch standing outside of the bars of his cell. He refuses to shift back into his human skin. Refuses to allow her to see anything but his feral side. She had burned and slaughtered his family. Separated him from his mate. She will die.

The woman clicks her tongue at him disapprovingly. "You can't stay in that form forever, Derek. You'll go feral."

The wolf only snarls, red eyes glowing bright. He would much rather go feral then allow her to see the mating mark. Stiles blunt human teeth had pierced his skin on his shoulder, mirroring where he had marked her. He would protect his mate at all costs. Kate was the whole reason he had kept their relationship secret for so long.

He knew he was expected to marry a noble and when he was young Kate had wanted to be that noble. Until she went batshit crazy and her family banished her to the wastelands. She had practically disappeared from the Argent heritage. Stile knew everything and didn't care whether the world knew about them, as long as she had him and his family knew she was fine.

Kate's purring brought him out of his thoughts. "You just wait. You won't be able to resist me when my heat comes in a few months. Once that happens we will be mated. Just like I had planned all those years ago."

Again the wolf only snarls. He will never yield to this bitch.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Hey guys, please review. I am kinda struggling to keep my head in this story and I need to know if I should continue it. Thanks for reading. YOLO. Until Next Time.**


	5. Chapter 5

Its been over a month since Stiles overheard the king's conversation. Kate should have arrived by now, but there as been no word back. Lydia has done wonders with Stiles' mood. It helped that Ella is a delight to be around. Stiles rubs her own stomach affectionately. Now there is a little bump. She has to be farther along then her and Derek originally thought. She wouldn't be showing already if she was just two months.

Stepping outside the castle doors and into the garden she takes a deep breath. She makes her way through the gardens as she heads to her cousin. Malia has practically lived in the stables this past month. Avoiding any contact with people unless it is her or Erica. To Stiles' surprise the coyote and the she wolf get along quiet well. She thinks it is because they are both outspoken women who don't care what others think. Stiles turns the corner of a shrub to run right into a hard body.

"I am so sorry." She mumbles stumbling back only to go wide eyed. "Your majesty. I-I apologize, I didn't see you."

The king only chuckles. "Please, call me Scott."

Stiles tilts her head to the side a little confused. "Scott?"

"Yes. That is my name." His dark eyes twinkle. "I just, the whole 'Your majesty' thing can get a little uncomfortable. I wasn't raised in a royal bloodline. I prefer Scott when dealing with my friends."

Again Stiles is surprised. Friends? They have never spoken outside of the throne room or when Stiles is serving the king. He nor the queen has ever been rude or unkind but they don't make small chitchat either.

Scott seems to realize her confusion and he smiles slightly. "I consider you a friend because of your closeness with two of my pack members and how your cousin has quickly become Erica's best friend."

Tentatively a smile crosses her face. "Malia has a hard time making friends. I am excited that she found someone who doesn't care to throw her bluntness back at her."

Scott laughs. "I completely agree. How are you doing?"

"Good. I like to work. It keeps my mind busy so I am not thinking all the time."

The king nods, thoughtful for a moment. "You have started to grow." He gestures towards Stiles' small pooch.

She smiles shyly. "Yes, though I wish my husband was here to see it." She watches as the king's eyes go to her bare finger, confusion clear on his face. "We were bonded in other ways." Stiles rubs a hand over her shoulder. "It was quiet the scandal. A wolf taking a servant for a mate."

Both of them chuckle. "May I ask something of you?"

Stiles nods. Unease starting to course through her body.

"I don't trust Kate. I am doing what I can do avoid war, but I have a feeling that war will be unavoidable. Would you be willing to help me become familiar with your lands? So that when we must fight, we will be prepared."

Stiles did't hesitate as she said, "Yes."

* * *

Stiles swings Ella around, laughing as the toddler squeals with joy. She loves when she gets to take a break and play with Ella. Lydia and Jordan are having a day to themselves, so Stiles gets Ella until the sunsets.

"Stiles!"

Looking up she sees Malia and Erica approaching. To her surprise they are both clean and dressed nicely.

"Where are you two off to?" Stiles eyes Malia's blue dress. Its the nicest thing she has ever seen the coyote in.

"Erica and I are going into the town. She was invited to her family's dinner." Malia explains.

Stiles raises an eyebrow at the she-wolf. "And you dress this nice to a family event?"

Erica's smile is nothing short from wicked. "My family threw me on the door step, because they thought I was useless. They only accepted me back into the family when my pack became royal."

Stiles jaw drops. "And you went back to them?"

"Not in the way you are thinking. I go back only to show them truly how _useless_ I am. Thus the dresses." She twirls showing how her red dress catches the light. Its as if she is wearing a ruby.

Stiles turns to Malia. "And you are going?"

"Boyd can't go, so I am taking his place." The coyote shrugs.

Stiles takes her in again. The blue matches her true eyes. Something quite stunning. Her hair has grown out to her shoulders though it is choppy it fits her and there is actual happiness glowing in her face. She looks like the royal she is suppose to be.

"We must be off." Erica coos as she whisks Malia away.

Stiles watches them leave. Two royals that were meant to bring friendship between their two kingdoms. The Hale's would be proud of their coyote. Ella pats the tears on Stiles cheeks.

She grins down at the child. Taking her small hand in hers and kissing away the wetness.

"I wish for the day were you and my pup can run around the halls as the two royals you are meant to be." She whispers.

* * *

"The servant courtiers lead to the back of the castle." Stiles draws a hand over the outline of her castle.

She has been helping Scott know every nook and canny of the castle incase they need to invade. Still no word has come from Kate. Its as if she is waiting for something. Stiles sighs, running a hand over her growing belly.

"Do you think she is human?" Scott asks, eyes roaming over the map.

"I would say not. She wouldn't be able to do the things she did if she were."

"She is defiantly not human."

We both look up to see a man standing in the doorway. His silver hair is cropped short and his blue eyes hold nothing but steel. An uneasy feeling settles over Stiles as she sees the family crest proudly presented on the man's chest. Argent.

"Chris? What are you doing here?" The king goes to hug the man as if they were old friends.

"I came as soon as I could. Once word reached our land of an Argent on the Hale throne. I... I came to help." The man's eyes landed on Stiles and she instinctively covers her stomach.

Scott leads Chris over to the table with the map. "Chris, this is Stiles. She was a servant for the Hale pack. She is helping me prepare for the worst."

Chris nods. "The worst is what you are going to get. If this is truly Kate, then this is war."

"Why? Why would she do this?" Scott's voice rises with what most would assume to be anger, but Stiles now knows is worry.

"There is something you must understand. Kate is not a healthy person. She is dark and sinister. Years ago when the relationships between humans and weres were bad. It was suggested that the merging of the Argent and Hale kingdoms would be able to draw a truce. Kate was the one that would be offered as the bride and she set her eyes on Prince Derek. He was much younger then her at the time and truly wanted nothing to do with her. She hounded him for years. Obsessed over him. The longer she refused him the more violent she became. Finely she was shunned to the wastelands and erased from the family history. We thought she would perish, but if she survived then she is not human."

Stiles' throat is dry as she listens to the story. She knew Derek never wanted to be married with Kate but to know that he was so young when they idea was purposed. What would have happened if he had agreed? Would they have ever met? Would their pup have ever been made? She shakes her head. There is no point in thinking of that. She and Derek are mated and they will be parents... Well were mated and she will be a parent.

"What is she?" Scott rubs the scruff on his chin.

Chris shrugs. "What do you know? Only a few creatures can survive in the waste lands."

Both men turned to Stiles. "I never saw Kate. The creatures, Scott said they are berserkers. The night Malia and I ran, the berserkers were called off with a roar."

The grime look that takes Chris' face has Stiles' chest tightening. "The only thing that can control a berserker is a were-jaguar."

"What?" Stiles and Scott say in unison.

"Were-jaguar's are the rightful rulers of berserkers. I'm not sure how they came to be or why they are the rulers. If she is a jaguar then you better be prepared for a hell of a war." Chris' eyes scan the map.

Scott looks up at Stiles his eyes soften when he sees the worry on her face. "Why would she want to take the Hale kingdom? Is this really all because prince Derek turned her down."

Chris sighs. "Knowing her, yes. She is insane."

"Would... would she keep the prince alive then?" Hope started to flutter in Stiles' stomach.

Chris' eyes pierced her as he thought. "That is a high possibility. If she is a were-creature then see would be looking for a mate. What better mate then the man she is obsessed with."

Stiles' heart stops. If Derek is alive, he is only being kept alive for the purpose of a mate. What if she makes him break the mating bond? No, that's not possible, is it? Stiles chest tightens, she can't make him break her bond. She can't make him bed her. Derek is Stiles' mate. Hers just as she is his.

"Stiles. Stiles, breathe."

The voice is too far away. Too far. Everything is starting to blur. Derek can't be forced out of their bond. The only way to do that is to kill him. But what if he chooses Kate over her? What if he mates with her so he can keep his kingdom.

"Get Malia."

Would he leave her? For the past few months she thought he was dead, but now with the hope that he is alive her world is shattering again. Would it be more painful to watch him be with someone else then to have him dead. Could she handle that? What would happen to her pup? The rightful heir to the hale throne.

"Stiles. Stiles! You need to breathe. You are going to put the pup in danger." Malia's voice rings in her head. "You need to calm down. I am right here."

Arms are around her. Holding her. Her ear is pressed against a chest and can hear a steady heart beat and calm breathing. Slowly the world starts to come back to her. She is on her knees as Malia holds her. Slowly she sits back, staring into those dark eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asks hesitantly.

Stiles swallows, hand rubbing her stomach. She glances around to see that the whole McCall pack is round. All the royals watched her fall apart. "I'm not sure what came over me... the idea that the prince might be mated to K-Kate... it.." How does she even finish that sentence without giving away their secret.

Malia's eyes widen. She turns to the king. "What happened."

His eyes narrow slightly at Stiles, but soon he is back to the worried king. "Lydia, why don't you take Stiles back to her rooms while I talk to Malia."

Stiles wants to fight the order, but she is too tired. So she allows Lydia to escort her back to her room and leaves Malia to the wolves.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Hey guys. So the skips in the story represents days passing. I don't think this chapter is very good but I'll let you all be the judge of that. Stiles is going to meet Kate soon. I promise. Review please. Love you all. YOLO. Until Next Time.**


	6. Chapter 6

There is a soft knock at the door. Stiles doesn't move from the bed as she tells the guest to come in. To her surprise its the king. Scott comes to lean on the bed post, eyes in deep thought as he watches her. Stiles only burrows under the covers more.

"How are you feeling?" He asks.

Embarrassed. Terrified. Disgusted. The emotions run through Stiles like a tidal wave. How does she save herself from this? How does she keep the lie up?

"I am feeling better." She whispers.

The king nods. "Good, because I have a few questions for you."

Stiles swallows. What did Malia say? How is she suppose to keep their story straight if she has no idea what Malia told the king. Her eyes wander to the closed door behind the king. Where is her coyote? Where is her cousin? Has the king already discovered their lie? Is she dead or worse, sent to Kate?

"Stiles, you need to calm down. I mean you no harm. Malia is safe and in the stables with Erica." She sighs at the king's words.

Slowly Stiles sits up. Her whiskey eyes meet Scott's chocolate orbs. "What would you like to know?"

"You and the prince were close." It wasn't a question.

"Yes. He was my best friend." Stiles' heart didn't stutter.

"How does a prince and a maid become so close?" The suspicion in his voice didn't go past Stiles, but she chose to ignore it.

"I accidentally stumbled into his room on a day that he needed a friend."

 _Stiles hums softly to herself as she carries the days laundry back to the prince's room. She is normally on kitchen duty, but Meredith was sick and needed someone to take her place. Opening the door, Stiles didn't notice the large black wolf curled in the corner. Its glowing blue eyes watch her as she puts away the clothes._

 _Noticing the bed is a mess, Stiles goes to make it without a second thought. Was the prince always this messy? She had only seen him around the castle a few times and he never seemed to be friendly. Then again, she is just a maid. A royal doesn't give time to be social with people like her. Continuing her humming she tugs the comforter into place._

 _Standing straight again she sees shredded clothes on the floor. She huffs as she starts to pick up the destroyed clothing. A growl has her freezing, bent down, hand on the blue fabric. Whiskey eyes raise to the corner where she finally notices the predator in the room. Her throat is dry as she slowly stands._

 _"Prince?" She whispers, receiving a growl in answer._

 _The_ _black wolf is massive as it uncurls from the corner. Glowing blue eyes never leave Stiles as the prince stalks towards her, lips pulled back revealing deadly fangs. Stiles' heart races as the beast draws closer._

 _"Prince. I know I am not the normal maid that cares for your rooms, but I promise I am a servant of the royal family." The wolf continues to snarl. "Meredith is sick. My name is Stiles, I am from the kitchen." She continues to ramble._

 _The wolf stops inches from her. Stiles chest constricts as he stares up at her, even though she is taller she feels so small. She takes a step back, ready to escape. All to late does she realize moving was a mistake. The wolf pounces, knocking her onto her back. Teeth snap centimeters from her face causing her to whimper. Tears leak down her face as an idea springs to her mind. Ever so slowly she bares her throat to the prince, submitting to him._

 _"Please, Prince. I mean you no harm." She whispers._ _Hot breath moves to her throat as a cold nose runs along her skin._

 _"Please, remember you are a man underneath the fur." Stiles whimpers as the nose buries into the crook of her neck. "You are a prince and you need to come back."_

 _Ever so slowly the wold sits back on his haunches, whimpering slightly. Stiles shimmies out from under him, her eyes never leaving the predator. The wolf's whimpering increases as his fur begins to melt away. Soon there is a naked man kneeling in front of her._

 _Stiles' eyes widen as the Prince's terrified eyes meet hers. "I'm so sorry." He croaks, eyes dropping to his clenched fist._

 _Stiles calms her breathing the best she can. She wants to run. To escape the beast she knows lys just beneath the Prince's skin. But something in the Prince's face has her pausing. He looks so broken. Getting onto shaky feet, she goes to the bed. Pulling off the comforter, she wraps the prince in the silk before kneeling in front of him._

 _His eyes snap up to her. "You didn't leave?"_

 _She smiles softly at him. "You look like you could use a friend."_

 _"B-but I nearly killed you. I-I was so lost to the beast."_

 _Stiles swallows her nerves. "You scared me, that's for sure. But you didn't kill me."_

 _The prince's jaw opens and closes several times before he is able to speak again. "You submitted. How did you know how to do that?"_

 _"I have been serving your family for a while now. I have observed the way wolves work."_

 _"How is it I have never seen you?"_

 _"Like I said before. I work in the kitchen's. When you sneak in to steal pastries you hardly look at who is working."_

 _To Stiles' astonishment, the Prince blushes with what she believes is embarrassment. He grips the comforter, eyes looking everywhere before landing back on her. Damn, they were a beautiful hazel._

 _"Thank you. F-for calming me."_

 _"You're welcome, Prince."_

 _"Please, call me Derek."_

 _Stiles' heart gives a leap at the name. She has no idea why the simple gesture of being able to call the man in front of her by his name and not his title fills her with such warmth. She smiles. "Derek." She likes the way the name sounds on her lips._

 _His eyes seem to brighten. Stiles has to look away to try to hide her blush. Looking around the room she realizes she is already late for her next chore. "I must go." She starts to stand, but a gentle hand stops her._

 _She looks down at Derek's fingers wrapped around her wrist. "Please, stay. I-I need someone. I don't want to be alone."_

 _Stiles sinks back down to the floor. "Will you tell me why you gave yourself to the beast?"_

 _"I received word that a childhood friend of mine died. Paige was... she shouldn't have passed so soon."_

 _Stiles heart constricts at the pain laced in Derek's voice. "I'm so sorry."_

 _Without thinking she is wrapping the prince in tight hug. He is hesitant but soon he has his arms wrapped around her._

 _"Thank you." He sobs into the crook of her neck._

 _Stiles refuses to move as Derek clings to her. She starts to rock him through the sobs, shushing him gently. Only now does she realize no one has come to check on him. No one has come to see if the prince is okay. He truly has no friends. Determination settles in Stiles' belly. She_ will _be his friend if he truly needs her._

Scott nods. "I don't mean to judge you. I just had to ask. You do understand why I am suspicious. I just want the truth. I will help you and your cousin no matter what."

Stiles stares at the true alpha before her. He isn't lying, she doesn't have to be a were to tell that. She wants to tell him everything, but she can't.

"Scott, Kate can tell if you are lying. The only one that is able to keep any secrets is Malia." Stiles knows she is toeing the line. She has to protect her pup though. Scott may no longer be a threat, but if word gets out that her pup is the heir to the Hale throne... she can't let that happen.

The king nods. "Just tell me this then. Are you truly mated to the pups father?"

"Yes."

* * *

The wolf's ears twitched as a loud moaning entered the halls connecting to its cell. He lifted his head as a creature on two legs became visible. Its eyes glowed bright green as it approached. Sniffing the air, he is able to tell that the creature is a female and in heat. Though the scent screams fertile, it doesn't impress him. The only scent he is drawn to is that of his mate. Laying his head back on his paws he stares at the creature as she pants.

"Time to mate with me."

The wolf tilts his head at the sound. Is she trying to communicate? The creature snarls. He snarls back, showing he is not afraid.

"How are you not effected?" The sound is on the lines of a hiss.

The wolf snarls, showing his teeth. He will not take a threat. He is an alpha.

The green eyes widen. "You are mated."

Another snarl leaves him as the creature screeches.

"I will find that bitch of yours! You will watch her die!"

The wolf snorts as the creatures leaves. The air reeks of her. Making himself comfortable again, he settles down for a nap. Nose twitching every now and then for the scent of his mate.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Hey guys! So its spring break. I have a lot of stuff to do, but I wrote this quickly for you lovely readers. I hope you are still enjoying the story. Please review, I love hearing ya'lls thoughts. YOLO. Until Next Time.**


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles cradles her stomach, as if she can lift some of the ever growing weight to relieve her back. She sighs as she leans against the wall. The pup will be due within a couple of months, but already she is becoming miserable with her size. Thankfully Scott and Kira have made her their personal servant. Now all she has to do is bring their tea and make sure the table is set appropriately during meals. They removed her from the kitchen once she had passed out from the heat during dinner a couple of weeks ago.

Stiles knew her mother had had trouble carrying her, thus why she died during child birth. Her father had always wanted more children, but couldn't bare to find another woman. His heart still belonged to Stiles' mother. He had worried that she too would face the same troubles. Stiles swallows her nerves. Malia is the only one to know the trouble she might face during the last few months. Stiles was going to tell Derek, but then Kate happened.

Running a gentle hand over her swollen middle, She hums to herself. She's determined to see her pup grow. Determined to hold him or her, hear his or her first cries, and tell him or her all about their daddy. She has to make it through this, she has to make it, because she is the only parent her pup has left at the moment.

Footsteps pull her out of her thoughts. She looks up to see Isaac. She would smile in greeting if she hadn't seen the look of terror on his face.

"What is it?" She asks, standing up straight.

"She's here. Kate's here." He pants, screeching to a halt in front of her.

Stiles' heart stutters. "Is she alone?"

"No, She has three berserkers with her and more waiting at the border and... a wolf." His blue eyes watch her closely as he speaks the last words.

"A wolf?" Stiles chokes.

"Black with red eyes. It has to be one of the Hales." Isaac had to catch her as her knees give out.

"Derek." She breathes.

Her mind starts to whirl. Plans falling into place. "Isaac, you need to keep Malia in the stables. She can't be anywhere near Kate." The wolf nods. "And Isaac... I need a favor."

"Oh?" His eyebrows raise in question.

Stiles swallows nervously. The very idea going against her every instinct, but it must be done. She has to protect her pup. "I need you to mark me with your scent."

The beta blanches as he takes a step back. "What?!"

"If Derek's a wolf, he might be feral. I can't... I can't have him giving it away. I need him to growl at me, give Kate a different signal when he is around me." She pleads. She knew Isaac understood what 'it' means as soon as a light flickers in his eyes. "Please, she can't know. Please."

Without another word, Isaac is in her personal space. Gently he runs his nose along her neck as his hands roam her body. Never once does he linger or approach inappropriate parts. Her blood boils as he continues to rub his scent onto her skin and clothes. She is human, she doesn't have instincts like a wolf, but even she knows this is wrong. Her mate should be the one doing this, should be the one claiming her with his scent. Its for her pup, she has to keep telling herself.

When Isaac steps back they are both panting. Instincts are hard to fight, she can see the relief settle over Isaac as his task is done. How hard was it for him to fight his wolf?

"Thank you." She hugs him tightly even as he stiffens.

"I will take care of Malia. You need to report to the throne room for tea." His voice is clipped and he turns on his heels without looking back.

Composing herself, Stiles goes to fulfill her duties.

It took all her power to carry the tea tray without shaking. She enters the throne room and stops, her eyes fly to the mountain of black fur seated at the end of the table. The wolf crouches on its haunches, body tense under the rippling fur. Turning its head, bright red eyes settle on her. There is nothing human left among those irises. Her mate is feral. Derek has been in his wolf form too long, allowing the beast to take over. Which explains why a heavy spiked collar is locked around his throat. Blood trickles slightly from underneath the metal indicating the spikes ran deeper then the surface.

Stiles stomach churns. Her mate is hurting. Her instincts scream at her to help. Help her mate, save him.

"No worries, human. He won't bite." A sickly sweet voice purrs.

Stiles' attention is pulled from Derek and to the one holding the chain attached to his collar. The blonde could have been pretty, if the air of evil didn't rest around her. The bitch smiles at her.

"Is that the tea?" Kira speaks up.

Stiles is broken from her spell and goes to serve the queen. Pouring the tea into her cup first before moving to Scott's cup. She glances at Kate, nervously she maker her way to her. Pouring her tea she gets ready to step back, but a cold nose to her ankle stops her. Derek has walked around Kate's chair to get a good sniff.

Stiles tenses as his nose moves up her calf, skirt covering his head. He takes a step back to tilt his head at her before lifting his head to sniff her swollen belly. A growl rips throw his throat as he eyes glow brighter. Anyone who didn't know would take the growl as one of anger. Stiles knew better. The possessive growl sent a shiver down her back.

"Derek, that's rude." Kate chastes.

Stiles gulps and steps away from the wolf. Derek steps forward, another growl escaping his lips. He is yanked back with a strong tug from the chains. Stiles retreats to the wall. She watches as they continue their conversation.

"I apologize for not coming sooner. There were matters to attend to among the kingdom." Kate's voice holds such fake innocence.

"That is quiet understandable." Scott's voice is strained.

"As you can see the king is not in a very good state. The trauma of the fire sending him into his wolf form. When I arrived the help, I found him like this. I have done my best to bring him our of this, but as you can see nothing seems to work. I have recently discovered that he is mated." Stiles' heart starts to pound. "if anyone can help him it is his mate."

Scott's eyes don't move, but Stiles knows he wanted to desperately look at her. She could feel the tension rising in the room. "And how do you suppose we help you with that?"

"Well, if she had died in the fire, Derek here would be able to move on. Yet he has become near feral around anyone that is in heat." Stiles' anger flares at the thought of Kate trying to seduce him by manipulating his instincts. "She must be alive. He needs her and I am here to help him find her. He is my king after all."

"I thought you have claimed the throne." Kira's voice is soft, but it cuts like steel.

Kate laughs. "I know how it looks, but I have only claimed the throne until my king is able to take it back. My people need stability."

"How have your people faired with you on the throne?" Scott takes a sip of his tea as he watches Kate closely.

"They are thriving." Kate's smile becomes tight.

Scott glances at Kira. "We will see what we can do."

"It pennant that you help me find his mate quickly. He is going to be rutting soon. I don't need a feral wolf during rut on my hands."

Because that would be a highly deadly wolf. Stiles eyes roam over the black wolf, her eyes meeting his. Only now does she realize he hadn't stopped staring at her. She had been to engrossed in the conversation to pay him any attention. His lips curls back, realign his sharp canines, nose twitching. Isaac's sent is working. Especially if he is close to rut.

Stiles thinks back to the first time she had experienced Derek's rut.

 _"Der?" She says sleepily as she lifts her head from the pillows._

 _Derek wasn't in bed with her. She knew he had been acting strange, but it wasn't like him to leave her alone in bed without waking her. She sits up, allowing the comforter to fall around her waste, revealing her bare chest._

 _"Derek?" She calls again._

 _A noise from the bathroom catches her attention. Just as she is about to get out of bed, Derek appears in the doorway. His eyes are glowing bright blue as he pants. She opens her mouth to ask whats wrong, when she notices his very erect problem. She takes him in more clearly this time. Panting, hard cock, electric eyes, canines peaking out of his lips, skin flush, and sweat gleaming on his brow. He's in rut._

 _Ever so slowly Stiles crawls onto all fours, pushing her ass into the air as she presses her chest into the sheets. Malia had told her what to do once Derek hit his rut. She had explained that she should be prepared for a very rough few days and to submit to Derek._

 _The snarl of approval has her quivering with anticipation._

Malia had been right. It was rough, it was deliciously rough. Derek's rut had lasted four days. When he finally came to, he had kissed her deeply before examining the bruises of her body. Kissing every one with a whispered apology. Stiles had only pulled him up to kiss him again _._

Stiles had helped Derek through four ruts. The last one resulted in her swollen belly.

Kate stands. "Thank you for your time. Send word if she is found."

What did Stiles miss while she was zoned out? Kate's eyes land on her before dropping down to her stomach. Could she sense what she carried. Before Stiles can even put a protective hand over her stomach, Kate is turning to leave. Dragging her mate behind her.

Once the doors to the throne room are shut, Stiles allows the tears to stream freely down her face. Everything starts to pass in a blur as she continues her duties before collapsing in bed. No one had bothered her once she had started crying. Not wanting to confirm what they already know the be true.

The door creeps open. "Stiles?" Malia asks softly.

Stiles sits up only to collapse on her back with a moan. Like a lighting bolt, pain sears up her spin. Her hands go to her stomach, gripping the taunt skin as cramps begin to seize her.

"Stiles!" Malia is at her side, veins black as she draws the pain from her stomach.

"Something is wrong." Stiles wheezes just as another bolt of pain shoot through her.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Hey guys. Sorry its been a while. My mind kind of wandered during this chapter, I tried to salvage it, but I don't think that went over very well. But any way. Thanks for reading. YOLO. Until Next Time.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Malia." Stiles pants, tears streaming down her face.

Soon a hand is wrapping around hers, black veins trying to drain all the pain. But its too much. Her stomach feels as if it is about to explode, though it continues to constrict, creating the feeling of knives stabbing into Stiles' gut. Worse of all is that she can feel the pup fighting. Feel it trying to escape.

Stiles screams as more pain engulfs her. Something is wrong. She needs to get her pup out. She has to save her pup.

"Malia." She croaks again, but the coyote isn't listening.

"What is happening." She hisses to someone on the other side of Stiles. When did other people arrive and is she naked? What happened to her clothes?

"I don't know, but that pup needs to come out. _Now_." A familiar voice... is that Lydia?

More pain erupts inside Stiles. This time its different though, this time its like something is trying to claw its way out of her. Another scream is loosened from her throat as something warm seeps up to her stomach.

"Fuck!" Another voice, Erica, gasps.

"Its clawing its way out." Malia growls.

"We have to get the pup out or we will loose them both."

The voices start to muddle together as pain becomes the only thing Stiles knows. She can't even identify who is saying what.

"How?"

"One of you use your claws. The other drain the pain."

"We need more help."

"Come in here and help us! Don't just listen!"

"What can we do?"

"Hold her down. The more to drain her pain the better. This is going to be horrible."

Another scream leaves Stiles as her pup's escape becomes even more desperate.

" _Now, Malia."_

Then Stiles is being torn apart. She tries to thrash at whoever is attacking her, attacking her pup, but she can't. She's being held down and though the pain is starting to dull, its still too much. Too much. Her vision is failing her as her lungs cry for air. Why isn't she breathing? She's starting to fade.

"Stiles, stay with us." A voice calls from far away. "We're losing her!"

Losing her? Are they wanting her to stay here? But why would she? The farther away she gets the less the pain bothers her. She doesn't want to be in pain anymore. She just wants to fade. Fade from everyth-

A cry shatters the darkness around Stiles. With another cry, she is gasping for air. Throttling herself back into the world of pain, just for that cry. When her vision returns, her eyes set on a bloody mess being held up in Malia's arms.

Fresh tears prick at Stiles' eyes. Her pup is beautiful. Utterly beautiful. Malia comes to lay the withering body onto Stiles' bare chest.

"Its a boy." Malia whispers.

Stiles can feel her stomach being messed with, hands tightening on her more to drain the pain. But she couldn't care. All she cared about is her beautiful pup laying on her chest. Head full of dark hair, cheeks chubby despite being born early, and he seems to have all his fingers and toes. Shaking with the effort, Stiles pulls her hands free from the two beings that held them, and wraps her arms around her son.

"Open your eyes little one." She whispers.

Seeming to understand his mothers encouragement, he squints pale green eyes open to gaze up at her. Stiles heart stutters as she gazes into the exact image of her mate. There is no denying that he is a Hale. A slight rumble has his eyes trying to focus on Malia who is leaning over the two.

Stiles watches as Malia allows the electric blue to bleed into her irises. Presenting herself to her cousin, calling to his wolf to show. A few gasps settled around the room, but Stiles ignores them. This moment is for her son, pack mate, and herself alone. Watching her son, she sees the start of a glow to emit from his green orbs.

Then with a shriek, red explodes through the green, letting the world know an alpha has been born.

* * *

The wolf's hackles raise as something within the air around him shifts. He growls as unease settles over him. Standing he begins to pace within his cage.

"Majesty! Come quick!" A two legged creature shrieks.

Again he is lost on what these beings are trying to communicate, but he forgets it as the air changes again. The strangeness becoming more potent.

"What is it?" The she-beast growls.

The wolf growls right back. Is this the threat? Has the creature done something again? Then the air crackles and the wolf can feel the power draining from him. He sink to his stomach as he lays his head on his paws. His eyes seem to cool as he becomes more calm. A knowing settles over him as a faint shriek can be heard as if the wind itself personally carried it to him.

The wolf blinks, then blinks again. Its the sound of a pup. An alpha pup.

"What is this!? His eyes are blue! How are they blue!" The she-creature screeches.

"He... he is no longer the favorable heir." Something squeaks.

"What do you mean? He is the only hale left."

"Then a new heir has been born."

The she-creature is standing in front of the bars of his cage, snarling at him. He would snarl back, but he is too concentrated on trying to hear the cry of the pup again to care.

"Your mate was pregnant. She just birthed your bastard child." She snarls. "Can you even understand me? I wish you could. I want you to know that your mate is a dead woman now and that child of hers will be _burned."_

The wolf only blinks at her.

* * *

Stiles moves her pup down her chest so he can begin to suckle. Humming with the satisfaction of feeding her son, she looks up to meet Malia's eyes that have now turned to her normal color.

"You must name him." She whispers, hand gently rubbing the top of his head.

"Derek Sage Hale II." Stiles all but whispers. She hadn't realized how tired she is.

Malia smiles softly. "Perfect."

"Stiles, can we take him to get cleaned up? You need to rest." Lydia is speaking softly and cautiously, though Malia still growls at them.

They aren't pack. Though they have lived together for the past months, they still aren't one of them.

"Malia, watch over him. Protect him." Stiles' arms loosen around her son. "Don't let anything hurt, Sage."

With a nod, the coyote is lifting the alpha out of her arms and leaving the room with Lydia and Kira. Isaac and Scott remain as the others file out of the room. The whole McCall pack had been present it seems.

Gently Stiles is being lifted, her eyes fluttering up to Isaac as he moves her to the clean side of the bed. He smiles softly down at her as he pulls a soft blanket up to cover her. Her whiskey orbs search the room until they land on the king.

"I'm sorry that I lied to you. But I had to protect him. I had to make sure my pup could come into this world safely." She whispers as sleeps threatens to take her. "Malia's eyes don't represent who she is. My own mate's eyes are blue and he is not a monster." Her eyelids slip close. "We'll leave as soon as we can. Just, please. Don't alert Kate." The last part is mumbled.

"You are safe here, Stiles, for as long as you wish to stay. I will protect your son and fight along your side to win back your home."

Stiles thought she must already be dreaming, for Scott would not be saying such things.

 ** _A/N:_ Hey guys, so I am on the struggle bus with this story. I'm not sure where I want to go with it or even if it is still any good. I'll let you all be the judge. Thanks for following and favoriting. YOLO. Until Next ****Time.**


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles felt warm and suffocated. Everything just felt heavy. Her arms, her legs, even her chest. A constant throbbing along her stomach is the only thing she could feel. Sound around her was an odd symphony. Sometimes she could make sense of it sometimes it was only silence.

 _"What's wrong with her?"_

 _"I think an infection might have sat up."_

 _"I thought you fixed everything before sewing her up."_

 _"I got what I could, but he thrashed around a lot before we could get him out."_

Stiles wanted to ask what they were talking about, but she could never muster the strength for words.

 _"Her breathing is getting worse."_

 _"Its only been a few days, she shouldn't be deteriorating this fast."_

 _"She lost a lot of blood. Could that effect it?"_

 _"That and whatever caused Sage to come so early could also be whats doing this to her."_

 _"We need to fix this before she gets worse."_

 _"I know."_

Who was sage? Who are these people? Can't they leave her in peace to just sleep. She is so tired. She just wants to sleep.

 _"No!"_

 _"It is the only thing that can save her!"_

 _"She doesn't want that! She has been clear on that from day one!"_

 _"What other choice do we have!"_

 _"Yelling isn't going to solve anything. If you two are going scream at each other, take it out side. Its not good for Stiles."_

 _"This infection is not good for Stiles. She is going to die. She needs the bite."_

 _"No. She doesn't want to be one of us."_

 _"Do you not want to save her?"_

 _"I do, but not this way. She will be a wolf and a member of your pack. She won't belong to her family anymore."_

 _"Would that be so bad? Do you not trust me? I let you stay here, even after discovering the color of your eyes. Stiles is my friend and I will do anything I can to save her. Do you want Sage to grow up without a mother and possibly a father? She needs the bite."_

Her body began to fade. The throbbing slipping into nothing. Peace. Peace is finally taking her.

 _"Will this even work?"_

 _"It has to."_

 _"What if her body rejects it?"_

 _"Then we know it is her time to go."_

 _"Don't speak like that."_

 _"Hush. We need to get him to concentrate."_

 _"He's only five days old! He doesn't know how to concentrate."_

 _"We just need him to bite her."_

 _"How?"_

 _"Place her finger in his mouth."_

 _"Okay? He's just suckling, now what?"_

 _"Did you really have to pinch him?"_

 _"It got the job done didn't it."_

 _A wail fills the air._

 _"Take him, Lyds."_

 _"I don't like how she didn't even react. Maybe we were wrong."_

 _"He's an alpha, it doesn't matter the age."_

 _"How do we know if something is happening?"_

 _"I-I don't know. Normally people are in their right mind when they are changed."_

 _"Yeah, but even that doesn't happen very often."_

 _"I guess we will just have to wait."_

 _"I can bite her, just to be sure."_

 _"We will use you by the end of the day if nothing has happened yet."_

Something starts to stir within Stiles. Something burning. Heat starts to fill her bones, her blood. Its as if she is re-growing her limbs. Remembering that she has toes, feet, calves, thighs. Remembering her fingers, hands, arms. Pain flares at her stomach causing her to arch her newly remembered spin. She can hear the world around her more clearly, smell the scents within the air. Her body even feels different then she remembers. Soon another presence is with her. Something animalistic. Its snapping its jaws for her to wake, for her to _live._

With a startled gasp, Stiles springs forward.

"Easy." The voice, so familiar yet so different.

Looking over, Stiles' eyes land on Malia. Its as if a fog has been lifted. Like she has never truly seen what the coyote looked like until now. Such clarity with every detail she soaks in.

Stiles cocks her head to the side. "Malia?"

Tears swell in the coyote's eyes. "Oh, Stiles." Then she is latching onto her in a hug.

The beast inside Stiles seems to purr at the contact. Slowly Stiles wraps her own arms around her pack mate.

"I'm so sorry. I know you didn't want this, but it was the only option. You were dying, Stiles. I couldn't let Sage loose his mother." She sits up, wiping at her wet cheeks.

"Wha-" But then understanding hits her.

The beast inside her is a wolf. She's been bitten and turned. A soft whine leave her lips. Something she wouldn't be able to do as a human.

"I know. I'm sorry." Malia repeats.

Stiles takes in her face, the utter despair, yet joy that rests in her eyes. She wouldn't have done this if there had been another way. She knows that.

"What happened?" Her voice can hardly be considered a whisper.

"You caught an infection. It was killing you. For five days we tried to help you, but nothing was working. Herbs, medicine, nothing. So we... we coax Sage into biting you."

"Sage?" Stiles raises an eyebrow.

Malia rolls her eyes. "Derek is already taken."

A light chuckle leaves Stiles' chest, before her instincts kick in. "Where is he?"

"Right here."

Stiles looks up to see Lydia standing at the foot of the bed. A bundle in her arms. Before she can stop it, a snarl is leaving her lips. The banshee isn't pack. She shouldn't be near her pup.

"Easy, Stiles. I got him." Malia gently takes Sage from Lydia. Cooing at the pup before placing him into Stiles awaiting arms.

Stiles is again taken aback by how much he looks like his father, but her thoughts are still the same as when she first saw him. Utterly perfect. His green eyes look up at her, flashing red. She can feel her own eyes flash in recognition. He is her alpha, her king, her son.

Movement in the room has her tightening her grip on her pup and snarling. Her eyes land on Lydia, the only other person present besides Malia.

"How 'bout you give her some space. Let her wolf calm down." Malia says gently.

Lydia only nods before quickly evacuating the room.

Stiles' attention returns to her pup. She caresses his sweet face with a finger. Smiling as he yawns, eyes fluttering shut.

* * *

"I want spies in every kingdom, city, and village." The wolf's ear twitches at the she-beasts growl.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"I want him released."

"W-what?" The wolf huffs in annoyance at the cowardly noise.

"I need this kingdom to remain mine. That means disposing of any heirs. Release him and he will lead us right to the damned thing."

"But that could take weeks, months, years even! He is a wolf. His instincts will kick in and he'll know nothing but the beast."

"Ah, but he will eventually find his mate. Wolves like to travel and all it will take is a hint of her scent. I want a report as soon as someone spots Derek Hale in his human form."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Be sure to have plenty within the McCall kingdom. I have a feeling the slut is there."

A two-legged beast nearing him has him on his feet, growling softly. The thing rattles at the bars before they are being opened. Empty space greets the wolf, an escape. He hesitates as he fixes the two-legged beast within his sites.

"Go." The noise it emits sounds encouraging instead of threatening.

With a mighty pump of his legs, he is sprinting through the dark passageways. Sprinting out of the bricked cave and into the forest beyond. Throwing his head back, he howls with joy. He is free.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Thanks for reading! YOLO. Until Next Time.**


	10. Break

**Hello, everyone. I know you all were expecting a chapter and I apologize. I just wanted to let you all know that I will not be updating anytime soon. I just... I can't get my head in the right place.**

 **My cousin just delivered her babygirl, her first born. 8 lbs 11.5 ozs. It should be a happy moment, though yesterday at her 36 week appt they discovered that their was no heart beat. So my cousin was induced at 6 a.m.**

 **The anger I felt is nothing compared to what she had to go through. Having to work so hard to deliver her baby and knowing she will never hear that first cry. Fuck. Having to watch her go through it. Did ya'll know that some hospitals play a lullaby over the intercom, so that everybody can hear it no matter where you are, to let everyone know that a healthy baby has been born. Yeah try listening to that while in my cousins situation. Oh, and the maternity/labor ward had every room full. So a lot of lullaby's were being played. Though... my cousins little girl didnt get one.**

 **I've watched my aunt fall apart trying to come and support my cousin because two years ago her daughter (my other cousin) lost her first born 10 days after his birth. I watched my uncle try to support his wife as she struggled and then his sister because he's been there, he knows what she is going through. I hate watching my family hurt and we were all tore up because this past weekend my cousin graduated college and went through mother's day with his mom.**

 **Like fuck. What's next? I had one of my cousins point out that the reason we were all struggling was because it was always our aunt that stepped up, took charge, and figured out how to help everyone. She always knew what to do and... she isnt here.**

 **Sorry for ranting, its just... this is why I can't even fanthom writing at the moment. I just need to take a step back. Live in the moment with my family. Be there for my family. I will get to writing again, I promise.**

 **Thank you for sticking with me through all this. My aunt's death and now this. I know its annoying that I keep putting everything off, and I am sorry. But my family comes first. I hope none of you have to go through all of this back to back or soon. Its hard, I know, but live it up. Live life, laugh out loud, smile, hug, BE HAPPY. Cherish your loved ones, cherish the miracles of babies. Know that I may not know you, but I appreciate you dearly. Following my story has made pushing myself to do this worth it.**

 **Love you all.**

 **YOLO. Until Next Time.**


End file.
